uglybettyfandomcom-20200214-history
Theres No Place like Mode
Plot At a YETI class, Betty is advised to get experience in an industry other than fashion if that's not her ultimate career goal. Betty suggests that each editor-in-training pair up with someone who works at a different magazine to gain more experience. She asks Daniel if he has any non-fashion-related assignments for her and he hands her the job of writing press release about a new designer named Heinrich, who's been added to the Mode show at the last minute. For her YETI partner, Betty selects the girl from the New York Review but Jodie pairs her with Matt, the "sports guy." He has to trail her during Fashion Week, including a visit to the enigmatic Heinrich. She doesn't know what to make of his designs of metal, glass, barbed wire and wings! Wilhelmina is outraged when a Cavalli dress she'd been planning on wearing does not arrive, and even more so when Marc suggests it's because she's "fallen off the radar" due to all the time she's spending with Connor. Things get even worse when she's seated in the second row at a fashion show, instead of her usual front-row seat. To prove that she still has the power to decide what's in and what's out, she grants an exclusive interview to Suzuki St. Pierre, but gets bumped in favor of a news update about the latest in doggie denim trends. Wilhelmina laments to Connor that she thought she could have a personal life as well as a career and he advises her to "claw her way back." Molly dresses up to accompany Daniel to Fashion Week, but is labeled a "frump" in the press, so Daniel arranges for her to get her hair and makeup done by two Mode stylists. When Suzuki greets her as "Ugly Ducking" and wants to know all about her makeover, Molly claims there's a leak at her building and leaves. Hilda throws Elena a going-away party since Ignacio no longer needs a nurse. "Once the kinky Florence Nightingale bit is over, it's done," she tells Betty, but Betty's not so sure it's the end of Ignacio's romance. Betty is proven right when Elena comes down to breakfast the next morning with Ignacio, dressed in his robe. Hilda is put off when Ignacio and Elena make out while she's trying to watch TV. Ignacio insists he has a right to have a relationship and Hilda replies she has a right not to have that shoved in her face. "This is my house too," she yells. Justin tells her he likes Elena and remembers that she and Hilda used to be friends. Betty and Christina write a jokey press release for Heinrich, one that advises fashion fans to "get their tetanus shot," but it ends up being sent out by mistake. Daniel is pleased with the unconventional approach, however, as is Heinrich, who now wants Betty to produce his show. Daniel tells Betty to simply follow Heinrich's vision, but she has no idea what to do with his vague, contradictory descriptions. Because the buzz is so high, Daniel tells her they're moving the Heinrich show to the prestigious final spot. Betty asks him to assign someone else, but Daniel assures her that she's going to do a great job. Betty is contemptuous of Matt's offer to take a break from all things fashion by visiting his magazine. He tells her she's prejudged him as 'the sports guy." "I know you think fashion is shallow, but it seems to me that you fit right in," he says and leaves. She runs after him and tells him she'd love to accompany him on a sports assignment. He tries to warn her but she won't take no for an answer, and finds herself in the men's locker room. Matt admits that he wasn't a sports fan until he got to know the athletes personally, like the Serbian player who plays to support his poor family. "None of this was a natural fit for me," he tells her, "But I found my way in by making it personal," and suggests that might work for her at Mode. Betty takes his advice to heart and researches how Heinrich grew up behind the Berlin Wall and how his father was killed trying to escape. She finally has a concept: The runway will be flanked by an "Iron Curtain," and Heinrich is pleased with her "perfect" interpretation of his vision. Daniel wonders why Molly hasn't been returning his phone calls and when he tells Betty about the makeover, she points out, "You basically told her you're not okay with the way she is." Over the phone, Daniel apologizes to Molly, saying that he loves her and doesn't want her to change. He asks how the repairs to her apartment are going and she tearfully answers, "It's more serious than they thought," but she's not at home, she's at the doctor's office. Justin has been dying to attend Fashion Week, but, he gives his ticket to Elena, so that she and Hilda will be forced to spend the evening together. The two women end up giggling over the ridiculous Heinrich fashions and bond over their love of stirrup pants and chunky jewelry. Hilda admits that she likes Elena, she's just uncomfortable with the dating situation. Elena suggests they come up with some "ground rules," like less PDA. "I think I finally get it," Betty tells Christina backstage at the Heinrich's show. "Fashion is art. It's not shallow. It's courageous. It's beautiful." Christina has her own revelation: She's in labor! And the Iron Curtain is blocking the two back exits, so Betty has no choice but to escort Christina down the runway; Christina collapses right on the runway saying, "I'm going to have the baby here!" Christina can't get out and the paramedics can't get in, due to the crowds. '"It's a fashion disaster," cries Marc, but Wilhelmina sees it as her opportunity to get back on top. She orders the models to raise their wings to shield Christina and give her some privacy. Wilhelmina calls for a doctor and Hilda volunteers "my father's girlfriend," Elena. The birth becomes the event of fashion week and Wilhelmina emerges triumphantly holding the baby as the show's grand finale. Matt congratulates Betty on the show and she thanks him for encouraging her to "dig deeper." He confesses he was never interested in fashion, "I was more interested in learning about you." Betty asks Daniel what it feels like to have a half-brother. "It makes me miss my dad," he says, and praises her work on Heinrich's show and her ability to connect with people. "You'll make a great editor someday," he tells her. 233 Category:Season 3